Encantos y Misterios del Destino
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Qué pasaría si, por alguna extraña razón del destino empiezas a sentir emociones que nunca antes habías sentido o imaginaste sentir por aquella persona? Mal summary, lo sep. Denle una oportunidad a este One-shot o futuros One-shot de algunas parejas ya conocidas y otras no tanto... Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Arizt: **Bien, bien ya lo sé que tengo tantos fics sin terminar pero… Agh! Es que me cuesta, más cuando la inspiración me ataca eso o mi amado clon… el Gran y Poderoso… ¡Khian-sama! Quien también me ayuda con mi otro fic de Saint Seiya, pero weno… El y con sus asombrosos roles me ataca y entonces de ahí viene la enorme inspiración… Te adoro cloncito! –Se pone a dar saltitos de la emoción- Si no fuera por él y sus asombrosas ideas y roles, jamás tendría la inspiración para seguir con mis fics, y si, ya estoy trabajando en ellos, pero… uvu aún no público porque quiero avanzar mucho y después tomarme la libertad de publicarlos.

En fin, esta idea ya ni recuerdo como surgió… pero si se cómo terminamos emparejando a cada quien xD la cosa es que, aqui les vengo a dejar un pequeno One-shot de esta pareja un tanto amm... extra;amente sensual? y Porque sensual? Porque ambos personajes lo son~ sin mas que decir, disfruten!

**P.D.: **Y si esto resulta un éxito pues aquí publicare de ves en cuando One-shots de parejas crack o cosas así y sino, pues se quedara tal y como esta XD

**P.D.: **Este One-shot me pertenece tanto a mi como a Khian-sama, así que ya saben que la otra persona que debe llevarse parte del creído es él.

**o**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**o**

Desde que las guerras entre los dioses habían acabado por orden y mandato del gran y poderosísimo Zeus, todo era paz y tranquilidad y esta no era una excepción. Hoy era una mañana tranquila, el sol que iba naciendo por el este, los pajaritos y todo animalito viviente iba saliendo ya de su escondite en busca de comida o algún nuevo refugio. Y el, como cada día se encontraba "tranquilo" y "disfrutando" de aquel bello trinar de las aves que volaban por el basto cielo despejado, la brisa primaveral soplaba amena, acariciando su rostro y moviendo al son sus largos cabellos platinados, oh si, la vida era hermosa y en si todo lo que le rodeaba, pero claro él lo apreciaría más si no odiara a los humanos.

**"Malditos humanos... Los odio a todos..."** -Murmuraba entre dientes el espectro de Griffon mientras caminaba por las pocas transitadas calles de Athena, ya ni sabía porque estaba ahí... Ah sí, porque su señor le había mandado a buscar algo, era una suerte que no había tanta gente a esas horas del día, porque si no...-

Pero él era un buen soldado además de ser uno de los principales Kyotos al servicio de su señor y pues, le debía respeto y obediencia al señor de las tinieblas. Por eso y más es que nunca se detenía a debatirle a su señor, además de que solo un completo estúpido haría semejante sandez. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, solo existía una persona en este mundo que era capaz de debatirle a su señor y este terminaba obedeciendo sin objetar nada, y esa era nada más y nada menos que la señora Perséfone. Ella y con su dulce sonrisa, era capaz de iluminar aquel horrible lugar y de, suavizar el corazón del regente de las tinieblas. Y con esos pensamientos siguió su rumbo, aun debía de buscar "aquello" que su señor le había encargado (en pocas palabras= regalos para el aniversario que tenía con su señora) Hades sin duda era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de su amada, y por ello siempre le encomendaba aquellos encargos a Minos.

Uno, porque era su Juez principal y dos, porque confiaba en su buen gusto. Además, mientras que Minos se encontraba haciendo su deber, los demás jueces junto con Pandora se disponían a armar algo en grande y bello para la diosa de la primavera, que ni idea tenia de lo que estaba pasando. Pero en fin, sigamos con la historia.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Mientras tanto las horas fueron pasando para aquel Kyoto, y el día empezó a hacerse más caluroso sin duda, las aves trinaban, el aroma del pan recién horneado se extendía de forma gustosa por las calles de Athena, las mujeres reían en sutil tono coqueto y qué mejor que aquello para dar una ligera vuelta y despejar la mente o al menos eso era lo que consideraba apropiado el caballero de Escorpio-

**—"Ahh~ sin duda este es mi día..."** -A su paso un galeno de larga melena azul y ondulada, además de bellos y coquetos ojos turquesa y un escultural cuerpo de adonis que era bien marcado por sus ropas, se robaba los suspiros y la atención de las hermosas doncellas y señoritas de tan ameno pueblo, su piel morena resaltaba aún más la perfecta tonalidad de aquel par de orbes azules intenso; todo iba de maravilla hasta que hombro a hombro en un fuerte empujón, se chocaron dos antiguos enemigos... Minos y Milo de Escorpio intercambiaron miradas ante el impacto-

Un gruñido gutural se escapó de su boca al sentir como alguien había chocado contra él, por un momento sintió el deseo de usar sus hilos contra aquella pobre y miserable criatura pero, sus orbes violáceos se llenaron de asombro al ver que, con la persona que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Milo de Escorpio, uno de los tantos Caballeros de aquella odiosa niña mimada de Athena- **"Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero que _bella_ casualidad"** -Dijo el albino, mostrando una amplia y bella sonrisa mientras que su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo de aquel griego que lo miraba con fiereza- **"No creí que los santos de Athena tuviera el privilegio de salir de aquel viejo y sucio Santuario"**

Sus orbes del griego se clavaron de forma brusca en la mirada ajena, vaya que aquello había sido un encuentro desagradable sin duda, sin embargo no valía la pena echar a perder todo un día por causa de aquel hombre- **"De bella no tiene nada, en efecto y si,... Si nos dejan salir, después de todo no somos cucarachas que viven bajo la tierra."** Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro moreno, causando que el juez solo sonriera aún más mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Si el espectro hubiera estado enfrente de algún espejo, se hubiera dando cuenta de que por breves egundos su mirada adquirió un brillo inusual, agregándole aquella leve sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, no supo porque pero, ver aquella mirada azulina llena de ferocidad le hacía sentir algo extraño- **"Por más que odie admitirlo, te doy la razón"** -Sus hebras platinadas danzaban por causa de la brisa; aquella situación bien parecía salida de algún drama, cosa que le causaba gracia- **"Jeh, vale mejor vivir bajo tierra que estar al cuidado de mocosa malcriada que no se puede valer por sí misma."**

**"!No te atrevas a irrespetar a mi diosa Athena!"** Respondió de forma rápida e instantánea ante el parloteo del juez, vaya que el galeno tenía una presencia sumamente fuerte, sus orbes sin duda eran el reflejo de aquel corazón enorme y ardiente que bombeaba veneno por todo su bien formado cuerpo- **"No se diga más, sin duda usted no tiene nada que me pueda llamar la atención"** -La mirada del escorpión recorrió de cabeza a pies el cuerpo ajeno -

**"Eh~ Hahaha~ Vaya que eres alguien... Peculiar..."** -Relamió sus labios de forma inconsciente, aquella reacción había sido más que sublime para él. ¿Hacia cuanto no veía a alguien con una mirada así? Oh si, desde que se enfrentó con Albafica en aquel entonces pero desde ahí no había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien más- **"Pero tú si tienes algo que ha llamado mi atención..."** -Pronunció con una voz aterciopelada, acortando la distancia y tomando al otro por el mentón. **"Pfft!...valiente espectro el que me encontré aquí."** -Como si el tacto del otro sobre su cuerpo fuese algo repugnante, el caballero de Escorpio apartó de forma brusca su mano- **"Disculpe, no me gusta la necrofilia, mis gustos siguen siendo más exigentes"** -Esa sonrisa traviesa que se trazó en el rostro del alacrán fue la clave para dejar flechado casi que de inmediato al espectro-

**"¿Es así?"** -Sonrío de igual manera y rodeando al otro. Mientras lo hacía, tuvo la enorme curiosidad de tomar un mechón de cabello. Sus pálidos y largos dedos se deleitaron con la suavidad y por pura curiosidad o por molestar, se acercó a oler el cuello del otro, de gustándose con aquel delicioso olor a manzanas que el griego tenia impreso en su piel- **"Sin duda eres alguien que ha captado mi total atención..." **-Murmuro muy cerca del oído del dorado, provocándole leves escalofríos- **"Niño de las Manzanas~"** -Chisto animado y alejándose antes de recibir algún golpe por parte del otro. **"Nhg...~" **—La mirada azulada del galeno desapareció tras los párpados lo cuales se cerraron con fuerza ante las acciones ajenas, sin duda la tonalidad de voz empleada por el otro resulto ser inefable-** "Solo... Mantenga su distancia, no hay modo de que un asqueroso ser del inframundo se acerque ¡a un caballero dorado de Athena!" **-Lucía severo ante sus palabras pero hasta su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma rápida y todo por culpa de aquel hombre de cabello platinado -

**"Está bien"** -Acepto el Kyoto de manera rápida y concisa, soltando una risilla como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura- **"Pero que yo sepa, no existe algo que le de validez a tus palabras... Es decir, ¿tan repugnante seria para ti el tener contacto con un espectro? Y más aún, ¿con uno de los tres jueces?" **-Su voz era melodiosa pero a la vez firme, era como si el famoso titiritero hiciera uso de sus hilos para atraparte con ellos- **"A pesar de que mi mañana empezó mal al venir a este lugar, debo admitir que este encuentro, si es que así se le puede llamar... ha sido algo bueno" **-El caballero de Escorpio retomo su postura, sin más tomo el mentón del espectro fijándole aquella potente y poderosa mirada azulada -

**"Te seré claro a ver si entiendes, un espectro jamás podrá igualar la grandeza de un santo dorado... Sin embargo…" **-Una sonrisa cargada de deseo se plasmó en el perfecto rostro del escorpión-** "Aquello no implica que no pueda tener todo tu cuerpo bajo el efecto de mi veneno" **-Acercando más el rostro al ajeno, delineó los labios del espectro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, el galeno sin duda tenía un aura de grandeza. Era de reconocer que el griego tenía un aura peligrosa pero a la vez, era eso mismo que atraía a las personas además de aquella sensualidad y picardía que su mirada azulina destilaba, o quizás era aquel olor de colonia que usaba, mezclado con el olor a manzanas rojas; quien sabe pero era algo que atraía tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

**"Ah~ Así que el gran escorpión por fin deja ver sus tenazas y aguijón"** -Sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa cargada de deseo, vaya que aquel hombre tenía algo que parecía manipularlo pero, ¿acaso el titiritero era quien había caído en las redes de la marioneta? ¿En qué momento fue que los papeles se invirtieron?- **"Y dime, Milo de Escorpio o mejor dicho..."** -Sonrío muy curioso tomando al otro por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo- **"Niño de las Manzanas, ¿cómo podrías hacer eso?" -**Sonrío aún más complacido al ver que el escorpión se había sonrojado cuando le llamo por aquel apodo con el que lo había bautizado. Las mejillas del peli azul empezaron a arder, ni la misma Athena sabia cuanto detestaba sonrojarse, en fin... No podía disimular aquello por lo que tuvo o mejor dicho, se vio obligado a aceptarlo -

**"¿Acaso todo debe ser revelado? Porque yo prefiero las sorpresas y en este caso sin duda" –**Milo no pudo evitar sonreír con coquetería nata en él. Ambas respiraciones se chocaban entre sí, ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada y mucho menos se dispersaba en otros asuntos, después de todo algo misterioso casi místico los estaba envolviendo en una especie de hechizo de atracción. **"Así que las sorpresas..."** -Murmuro complacido el albino y acortando la distancia, sus brazos fueron rodeando la estrecha cintura del galeno para juntarlo aún más a su cuerpo mientras sus labios buscaban el cuello moreno de este, para depositar un suave beso seguido de una mordida, provocando que el peli azul soltara un suave gemido- **"Vaya que eres alguien lleno de sorpresas... Pequeño de las manzanas" **Su cuerpo sufrió un leve espasmo justo en el momento en el que su punto sensible era atacado por los labios del espectro-** "Ah…~" **

El peli azul fue entre abriendo los ojos y busco la mirada ajena, le frustraba verse preso de aquel titiritero, y más aún cuando comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo ansiaba más de aquellas húmedas caricias- **"Bien, usted lleva dos y yo una, eso de por sí ya me muestra un resultado evidente"** Sin más se apartó del otro sin verle a los ojos, no deseaba que aquel espectro viera el sonrojo que aun cubría sus mejillas **"Nos vemos, Minos de Griffon..."** Sin decir nada más y casi que huyendo del sitio, el caballero de Escorpio emprendió su regreso al santuario, sabía que si se quedaba unos instantes más allí, las cosas tomarían un rumbo que aunque deseado , era necesario eludir-

**"Adiós... Milo de Escorpio"** -Sonrío complacido al ver que el griego se alejaba lo más rápido que le fuera posible; el sabor del galeno y la calidez de su cuerpo aún seguía impregnado en el noruego. Por Hades que aquello había sido algo inesperado pero a la vez gratificante, o mejor dicho, eso fue ¡sublime! Su cuerpo temblaba presa de la emoción y la adrenalina, ansiaba volver a tener el cuerpo del griego entre sus brazos y escuchar más de aquellos sonidos tan eróticos que se escaparon de la boca griega. Sin más que decir volvió a retomar su camino en busca de lo que su señor le había pedido hacer, ya tendría otra oportunidad de encontrarse con el Dorado y quien sabe, tal vez algo más podría surgir entre ellos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... esta idea surgió de otro bendito rol -como siempre- entre mi queridísimo clon -como siempre- pero ya ni me acordaba donde lo habíamos empezado así que decidí dejar volar mi imaginación, eso y que tuve que hacer esfuerzos para recordar y buscar más información de estos dos xD y vaya que también los amo, bueno, sin más que decir dejo la primera parte... esta historia será solo de dos capítulos, nada más! asi que disfruten la primera parte de este Two-shots!

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

**.**

**Este Two-shots **

**es un**

**Minos x Aiacos**

**Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

Las cosas seguían normales, claro todo era paz y tranquilidad en ambos reinos porque así lo dispusieron los dioses. Ni el señor Hades o la señorita Athena habían vuelto a discutir y todo el mundo había quedado en buenos términos, los espectros podían ir a la tierra siempre y cuando no causaran daños. Inclusive las cosas en el Inframundo eran normales, Hades casi siempre pasaba en sus aposentos, los gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos seguían en los campos Elíseos, pues a ellos no les gustaba juntarse con la chusma por así decirlo (si, se refieren a los demás espectros) Pandora se las daba de andar electrocutando a medio mundo, Radamanthys iba tras de ella y Valentine iba tras su señor. Lune se ponía a reprender a medio mundo, en especial a aquellos espectros de nivel bajo que no dejaban de hacer escándalo por cada cosa que se encontraban en el mundo de los vivos.

**.**

**Y luego estaba el**

**.**

No había día en que el Juez de Griffon fuera al santuario o a cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera encontrar al joven santo de Piscis, Albafica. Siempre era lo mismo con él, siempre el albino iba a buscar al peli celeste, dejándolo a él aun lado, pero claro, cuando el sueco no estaba el noruego volvía a los brazos del nepalés- _Eres su segunda opción..._ -Le había dicho el inglés cuando se enteró de aquella relación que mantenían, y vaya que el rubio tenía razón; pero la culpa era de el por siempre estar ahí para el noruego. Tal vez fueran espectros, pero aun así el tenia corazón y sentimientos; él, él estaba enamorado- **Pero solo soy un simple juego...** -Su mirada ciruela se perdió en un punto inexistente de su habitación, ese era otro día en el que Minos se había ido a buscar al caballero de Piscis, y justo anoche ambos lo habían echo, irónico, ¿no creen?

Pero, ¿qué era lo que el de Piscis tenia y el no? _Él es hermoso_ dijo su subconsciente y vaya que tenía razón. Albafica era un ser bello, su piel era blanca y tersa, no tenía ninguna imperfección, su cabello era largo y lacio, sus labios tenían un suave toque rosáceo al igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos eran de un bello cerúleo, era tan hermoso; mientras que el no o al menos así se sentía. Un pequeño malestar se formó en su corazón, era obvio que el jamás tendría cupo en el corazón de Griffon, además de que jamás podría hacerle competencia al sueco, tan solo podía servir como la segunda opción para el juez principal al menos ahí él lograba ser feliz por breves segundos, donde Minos tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llevarlo al extasié, solo ahí la mirada violácea del noruego estaba en él, inclusive le entrego su primera vez a aquel hombre de largas hebras platinadas. Solo en esos momentos de soledad en los que, ambos se entregaban en la habitación del nepalés, solo ahí Aiacos podía ser feliz.

Pero esa felicidad le duraba poco, esa felicidad terminaba siendo reemplazada con aquel sabor amargo en su boca cuando miraba al albino correr hacia el caballero de Piscis. Unos fuertes toquidos contra su puerta lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de Radamanthys- **Perdona, veo que estabas durmiendo...** -Se disculpó al ver que el joven nepalés se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, y al parecer con aquellas vestiduras que constaban con un pants y suéter delgado de color gris, siempre eran esa clase de ropas que el menor de los tres jueces usaba en sus días o ratos libres, y casi siempre para la hora de la sienta- **Descuida, tan solo estaba pensando** -La mirada de Radamanthys se encontró con la de su compañero, se sintió mal al notar aquellas ojeras en el rostro pálido del peli-violeta además de que tenía los ojos rojos y algos hinchados de tanto llorar, era lo más seguro- **¿Estás seguro?** -Volvió a preguntar mientras entraba a la estancia, Aiacos solo sonrío levemente y se sentó sobre el filo de la cama invitando al otro a que le imitara. Radamanthys dejo la puerta entre cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a sentarse junto al menor, muy revoltoso podía ser el nepalés pero aun así él le tenía aprecio, no sabía como pero con el paso de los años había logrado tenerle esa clase de aprecio y cariño hacia el más joven de los tres.

Y como no, ¡si Aiacos seguía siendo un mocoso! Siempre metiéndolos en problemas o siendo el quien les ayudaba a salir de estos, siempre de buen humor, y por eso y más él lo consideraba como un hermano menor, uno revoltoso pero hermano menor a fin de cuentas; aunque claro esto era algo que jamás iba a admitir en voz alta, y quien se atreviera a divulgarlo sufriría las consecuencias. Esa tarde Radamanthys se quedó haciéndole compañía al joven Garuda, porque con solo notarlo en su mirada ciruela, podía saber la gran tristeza que le embargaba en cierto modo le recordaba a alguien de cabellos rosados, aquel mismo soldado que le seguía fielmente sin esperar nada a cambio mientras que el, o en este caso Minos, no se daban cuenta de que aquella persona a quien tenían a la par, era aún más valiosa que aquella a la que ellos seguían. Porque si, él le era fiel a la joven Heraldo mientras que ella solo podía tener ojos para su señor Hades, y el pobre de Valentine a pesar de saber los sentimientos de su señor siempre seguía a su lado aunque esto significase ser herido día tras día. Y ahora Aiacos pasaba por lo mismo, por eso quería evitarlo, el no quería que el menor pasara por lo mismo que su fiel amante. Aunque claro ese mismo día pensaba hablar seriamente con el albino cuando llegase, y lo haría de una forma sutil cosa que se le daba bien.

**.**

**Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ**

**.**

**Deberías dejar de hacer eso...** -Murmuro una alguien a sus espaldas, no hubo necesidad para voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz, sabía que se trataba de Radamanthys, y por alguna extraña razón tenía una vaga idea del porqué de su presencia. Tan solo termino de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y se dio la vuelta para encararle. La mirada del rubio era soberbia como siempre cosa que el otro no tomo encuentra y tan solo se lanzó de lleno a su cama, todo ante la atenta mirada del rubio quien le observaba desde aquel sillón de cuero en el que se encontraba sentado, su imagen parecía espectral pues se encontraba de espaldas de aquel enorme ventanal donde se infiltraban los rayos de aquella luna carmesí- **No estoy haciendo nada malo** -Trato de excusarse con una sonrisa mientras le encaraba, pero aquello era algo que no hacia efecto en el rubio- **Radamanthys no estoy haciendo nada malo en serio, además...** -La mirada violácea de Griffon se encontró con aquel par de orbes dorados del inglés, a quien parecía no afectarle nada. El porte de Wyver seguía firme mientras escuchaba la misma pararota del otro, que solo iba a molestar a aquel caballerito de cuarta y nada más pero a lo que Radamanthys se refería era que dejara de hacer eso, pues sus acciones afectaban al menor de los tres- **Si así fuera la señorita Pandora me hubiera llamado la atención o en el peor de los casos, me hubiera electrocutado** -Cosa que era verdad pues, si la dama de negro llegaba a ver que algún espectro se encontraba haciendo algo indebido ella los electrocutaba sin importar quien fuera y el rango que estos tuvieran; ya más de uno había tenido la dicha de sentir aquellas potentes descargas inclusive los jueces, aunque por alguna extraña razón siempre Aiacos se salvaba de estas-

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Radamanthys le observaba con seriedad mientras que Minos lo hacía con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- **Ya Rada no es para tanto** -¿que no era para tanto? pensó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, es que acaso Minos no se había dado cuenta o aquel matorral que tenía por cabello no le dejaba ver claramente lo que sus acciones provocaban- **Me refiero a lo que estás haciendo con Aiacos** -Fue entonces que aquellas palabras lograron borrar la sonrisa del noruego e inclusive se sentó sobre el filo de la cama para encarar al otro, él sabía muy bien que Radamanthys estaba al tanto de esa "relación de amigos con derecho" que el mantenía con Aiacos, pero no pensaba que fuera para tanto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, tan solo se mantenían viendo fijamente hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar- **No es correcto** -Aquellas tres simples palabras terminaron por descolocar al otro- **No es correcto** -Volvió a repetir el inglés mientras se cruzaba de brazos- **Oh vamos Rada, tan solo somos amigos con derecho nada más**

El semblante del juez mayor cambio a uno más tranquilo mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre su mullida cama, pero el semblante del otro había cambiado por uno muchísimo más serio- **¿Amigos con derecho?** -Repitió sin podérselo creer, tan ciego estaba el otro que no se daba cuenta que Aiacos le miraba con otros ojos?- **Si ya sabes, somos amigos que tienen sexo y ya** -Nuevamente volvieron a sumergirse en aquel silencio, Radamanthys miraba a Minos y este solo miraba algún punto inexistente en el techo de su habitación- **Rada, yo solo tengo sexo con el nada más es algo en lo que ambos acordamos además...** -Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del espectro además de que su mirada violácea brillaba con picardía- **Además he de admitir que es muy bueno haciéndolo y solo así puedo imaginar que es con Albafica con quien lo hago** -Sinceramente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, es que más descarado no podía hacer? aunque era algo que ya se lo venía venir, pues en más de una ocasión Aiacos le había contado que mientras lo hacían Minos solo podía gemir el nombre del peli celeste contando con que más de una vez había utilizado sus hilos según "porque era más placentero" Minos era, "un tanto sádico" aunque, como él lo había dicho, él siempre se imaginaba que era al peli celeste que le hacia todas esas cosas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ni tan siquiera aquella sombra que se había mantenido escuchando la conversación de los otros dos; mientras dejaba que su cabello cubriera aquella mirada ciruela que poco a poco iba perdiendo ese brillo vivas que tenía y sentía como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, pero eso era algo que el mismo se había buscado, eso era lo que pasaba por mendigar aunque sea las migajas de atención que el albino le podía dar. Al menos ninguno de los presentes en la habitación se dio cuenta de que el otro les había escuchado y sin hacer ruido se regresó a su habitación mientras caminaba por los extensos y fríos pasillos del castillo; dejando que aquellas pequeñas esperanzas que tenia se desvanecieran y sus lágrimas brotaran con libertad-


End file.
